Gaming device manufacturers strive to make, gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a game in which a player has an opportunity to win multiple awards and potentially large awards or credits are ways to enhance player enjoyment and excitement. Currently, gaming machines or devices provide games, such as slot games, wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. In these gaming devices, the player initiates the spin of the reels by making a wager and an award is provided based on the combinations of symbols generated along one or more paylines. Traditional paylines include fixed predetermined symbol display areas arranged adjacently along lines which are horizontal, vertical, diagonal and combinations thereof. The player is able to choose which of the predetermined combinations of symbol display areas will be evaluated for winning combinations of symbols generated in those symbol display areas by activating or wagering on one or more of the predetermined paylines. The player activates a payline based on the amount of the wager made by the player. In other gaming devices, a payout is provided based on a “scatter pay.” A scatter pay includes a pay for the occurrence of designated symbols anywhere on the symbol display. Symbols generated on the symbol display are evaluated for winning combinations as if the symbols were generated along a traditional payline of adjacently arranged symbols.
These gaming machines typically have certain features designated for outcomes such as when a player wins a value, when the player advances to a bonus round or when the game terminates. For example, these gaming machines often display the amount of credits earned, flash lights, make sounds or have other features designed to draw attention to the outcome and entertain the player.
Certain known gaming devices have one or more free spin modes or sequences which are provided to the player after a triggering event in a primary game. The triggering event temporarily halts the primary game play and enables a player to enter a free spin mode or sequence wherein one or more free spins are provided to the player. The player plays the free spin mode or sequence, likely receives an award during one or more of the free spins and returns to the base game. Free spin mode or sequences that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are attractive to players.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with increased player interaction and control of a gaming feature in a slot machine.